harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Laurena Kama
Marriage Laurena was the wife of Mustafa, NOT Corvus Lestrange. Pls stop trying to sanitize her rape and justify sexual assault as a "marriage". 1. It is never explicitly stated that he married Laurena. In fact, she keeps the last name Kama and is not referred to as a Lestrange. 2. There was also no mention or indication of her divorcing Mustafa. Considering the time period as well, divorce was highly scandalous, hard to obtain and extremely rare in those days; if she had been through a divorce there would have been at least some mention of it. Therefore the fact that she's ALREADY MARRIED to Mustafa would invalidate any other marriage as bigamous. 3. Corvus IV kidnapped and raped her. I thought this would be common sense that sexual assault does NOT constitute a valid marriage. The fact that she was under his Imperius Curse is clearly duress, thus making any "marriage" to her rapist--to which she obviously could not give any sort of real consent or dissent--completely void ab initio. Nwytg (talk) 12:51, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :Just so this is also addressed here - :# - "He remarried not three months after her death." He REmarries after her death. Minerva McGonagall also didn't take her husband's name so it is also a possibility. :# Just because a divorce it is not mentioned, does not mean it didn't happen. :# It does not matter if the marriage was willing or "valid" only that it is said to have happened by Rowling. : Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 13:02, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Laurena Kama was the wife of Mustafa, not Corvus, she was merely a prisoner of Corvus, and as she never divorced Mustafa, they were still married the entire time. AstraStars (talk) 13:18, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :Please see the notes above - Corvus is said to REmarry after Laurena's death. --Ironyak1 (talk) 13:22, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : : While these are valid points, it is also entirely possible that Corvus IV was married to another woman PRIOR to his abduction of Laurena, hence the use of the term "remarried". McGonagall CHOSE not to take her husband's name. If Laurena was under the Imperius Curse she could not have made that choice--think about it: the level of obsessive control-freakishness that would impel a wizard to use that type of curse indicates that he would have made Laurena use his surname just to exert total dominance and ownership over her. It would also make sense for the Corvus IV character (not to mention add a layer of complexity and believable motivation to an otherwise one-dimensional villain) if, for example, he was previously married and somehow lost his first wife through tragedy or even infidelity (maybe he caught her in the act and killed her, IDK). A traumatic experience like that could conceivably cause Lestrange to become emotionally dead and frustrated at the lack of a male heir. Increasing obsession with a male heir due to his advancing age (he is cast as a fairly old guy in the film). Thus eventually leading him to corrupt Laurena out of desperation (she had already produced a male child) and treat all women as mere objects, a means to an end: the continuance of the pureblood Lestrange line. Or maybe I just don't want to think of Rowling as condoning sexual assault in her literature. I'd be beyond disappointed. And call me crazy but I still maintain that a fake marriage is not a marriage. Nwytg (talk) 13:35, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :The two were definitely married and Rowling is no more condoning sexual assault than she was infanticide by writing that Voldemort tried to kill Harry. Both are clearly written as being bad things. -- Saxon 16:08, January 9, 2019 (UTC) What is your source for this, Saxon? None of the characters refer to Laurena as being married to Corvus but they do speak of her marriage to Mustafa. Which man were you referring to? Come to think of it, it makes sense for the time period that Leta was bullied and despised by everyone (including herself) because of her illegitimacy. She was the unwanted heir who was "better than nothing" until Corvus V was born. In any case, other characters calling an abduction and sexual assault a "marriage" would require the audience to assume that these are valid grounds for a legal union--thereby condoning rape by providing the crime a veneer of legitimacy and social acceptability. Nwyt9 (talk) 23:04, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :1. It is never explicitly stated that he married Laurena. In fact, she keeps the last name Kama and is not referred to as a Lestrange. : Yes But wizards tend not to have children out of Wedlock . Corvus would have made her go through a ceremony simply to make his family tree look good : ** Where is this stated? If the marriage was not confirmed in the text, best not to assume based on mere conjecture. :2. There was also no mention or indication of her divorcing Mustafa. Considering the time period as well, divorce was highly scandalous, hard to obtain and extremely rare in those days; if she had been through a divorce there would have been at least some mention of it. Therefore the fact that she's ALREADY MARRIED to Mustafa would invalidate any other marriage as bigamous. :We are talking wizards though : ** So... What's your point? :3. Corvus IV kidnapped and raped her. I thought this would be common sense that sexual assault does NOT constitute a valid marriage. The fact that she was under his Imperius Curse is clearly duress, thus making any "marriage" to her rapist--to which she obviously could not give any sort of real consent or dissent--completely void ab initio. :True but given the Nature of Magical society ( only one with in the franchise is stated to have had a child without marriage ) Corvus would have seen to it that her paper work said they were married . Had she broken the curse I presume the French Ministry would have annuled it . We get little of wizarding law that does not pertain to the use of thier powers . : : ** Again this is all conjecture: "would have seen to it", "I presume". That's nowhere to be found in the text. Better to stick to the stated facts instead of adding unconfirmed, non-canon fanfic into the wiki.FullSpectrumNerd (talk) 10:32, February 20, 2019 (UTC)